One Shot Lo tengo todo excepto tu amor
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: One shot entre Diamante, Serena y Darien.


-... Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo.

Mis ojos se empañaron.

- No te vallas... Quedate por favor.-

Me negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta.

- Señorita Tsukino,¡ 5 minutos!

- ¡Ok!- grité hacia la puerta. - ¡Por favor Darien! Quedate hasta que termine.

- No, yo... No soy nada ante todo esto- dijo abriendo sus brazos hacia su entorno.

- No me importa lo material... Tu me importas. ¿No puedes obviar todo esto - dije imitando su gesto- y simplemente amarme?

- No, es demasiado. Se que hay otros mejores que yo. - entonces se acerco peligrosamente a la puerta.

Empecé a llorar sin importar mi maquillaje.  
- ...por favor... Dame una chance. Dejame demostrarte que no soy asi como tu crees.

- Lo eres...- oh sus palabras me dolieron.

- ¡no lo soy! ¡No soy superficial!

- Lo siento...

- ¡Darien!

Pero ya estaba saliendo. Ya se iba de mi lado.

Salí al pasillo.

- ¡TE AMO!

Se paro ante mi declaración, apretó sus puños y sin siquiera contestarme o mirarme siguió su camino.

- ¡Espera! - empecé a correr a su encuentro pero varias personas me detuvieron.

- ¡mira como te has hecho! ¡MAQUILLAJE!

- En tres minutos al ¡escenario!

- ¡El micrófono!

- ¿Donde esta el demás vestuario?

- ¡Necesitamos un estilista urgente!

Me redujeron a un títere e hicieron de mi cuanto quisieron. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana bella por fuera, vacía por dentro.

Me acerque con paso sigiloso al escenario.

El grito de mi nombre se hacia cada vez mas potente.

- ¡SERENA! ¡SERENA! ¡SERENA!

El pasillo que conducía a la salida se oscureció.

- ¡CON USTEDES... SERENA!

Miles de flashes y luces de colores dieron en mi rostro. Aun seguía siendo un títere. Aquello era mi trabajo, pero no me satisfacía. Era bueno en ello pero no feliz.

Pensé en Darien,

El bullicio ensordecedor de la gente vitoreando, era el empujón que le daba a seguir y mientras  
Mi mundo débilmente se derrumbaba.

Automáticamente como si de una máquina se tratase me coloque en medio del escenario y sonrei , pero era una sonrisa que me hacia dolor, era falso, todo era falso. Yo era un títere , un tonto títere que había firmado un contrato con una disquera.

Estratégicamente empecé a ver a mis bailarines en sus posiciones.

Por el micrófono- auricular escuche a mi productor.

- Empezamos con Can't make you love me ...

Dios justo esa debía ser la canción inicial.

Escuche nuevamente a mi productor.

- Ya sabes tu empiezas junto con la música en 3 2 1

" I'm just a girl with a crush on you " ( solo soy una chica enamorada de ti )

Una luz roja se posiciono de mi y mis movimientos como automana se desprendian de mi cuerpo.

Entonces baile como se me decia pero algo cambio.

Vi a Darien alli entre la multitud. Seque una lagrima furtiva y lo seÑale mientras empezaba a cantar nuevamente.

" Don't care about money  
It doesn't give me half the thrill" ( no me importa el dinero, no me da ni la mitad de la emocion)

Podia ver a darien incomodo frente a mi mirada, pero esa cancion, era para el. Necesitaba que entendiera mi situacion.

"To the thought of you, honey  
So tell me that you want me still " (Que el hecho de saber de ti, cariño. Asi que dime que todavia me quieres)

Lo volvi a señalar y sonrei abiertamente , me estaba gustando cantar esa canción...

" If only I could trade the fancy cars  
For a chance today, it's incomparable" ( si solo pudiera cambiar los coches de lujo, por una oportunidad hoy es incomparable)

I might be sitting with the movie stars  
Everybody say that I have it all ( Yo deberia estar sentada entre las estrellas de cine, todo el mundo dice que lo tengo todo )

Venia el coro donde debia bailar sin parar por lo que me debia concentrar en mis pasos. El publico estaba enloquecido. Se movian como ola tratando de cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo.

Perdi de vista a Darien, pero debia concentrarme

But I can't make you love me  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
Can't make you love me  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you" ( Pero no puedo hacer que me ames. ¿ Es mi vida o las cosas que hago? Solo soy una chica que ha caido enamorada de ti"

No vi mas a Darien y la musica siguio, y yo como robot seguia sus pasos

"I have been through changes, yeah  
But I'm still the girl you used to know" ( He estado atravesando cambios, si. Pero aun soy la chica que solias conocer)

"It's made me no different  
So tell me why you had to go" ( eso no me hace diferente, asi que dime porque te tenias que ir)

Mis movimientos eran tan sincronizados que parecia que no era yo. Mi alma estaba en pena pero sonrei y cantaba como si no hubiese un mañana.

Segui cantando, segui bailando, hasta que las luces se apagaron.

El publico queria mas, esta siempre insatisfecho pero yo ya no podia otorgar mas de lo que venia haciendo. Me rendi a la cancion numero 13. Y aunque escuchaba el alarido

- ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG! ( UNA CANCION MAS)

Hice caso omiso y me perdi en un mundo de Paparazzis, que me rodearon en la primera instancia.

- ¡Serena! ¿ Es cierto que estas enamorada de un empleado de la estación de servicio?

- ¿ Como lo ve su manager que tiene relaciones con un sujeto comun?

- ¿ y el Señor Diamante Black? ¿ No era su prometido?

- No es un sujeto comun. - dije caminando y tropezando con ellos.

- ¿ Diamante Black?

- El... Es solo un amigo de la familia, nada mas.

- ¿ amigo? ¿ Acaso no estaban comprometidos?

- Nadie dijo que estabamos comprometidos - dije

- ¿ Entonces el sujeto de la estacion de servicio , ese si es su novio?

Lo mire con furia, era un joven de apenas 20 años no mas, pero ansioso de saber sobre mi vida sentimental. ¿ Que le importaba?

- ¿ Y a ti que te importa? - solte sin miramientos. El chico tabloide se quedo mirando con una sonrisa muy sorna.

- ¿ Entonces eso quiere decir que el es tu novio?

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- Tampoco lo esta negando...

¿ Que era esto? Una guerra entre un paparazzi y yo? Lo unico que me faltaba.

Segui caminando abriendome paso entre ellos cuando escuche nuevamente su voz.

- ¡ Esto es un noticion!

Gire sobre mis talones, me dolia el cuerpo, la voz, estaba cansada en cuerpo y alma y ese joven habia llegado al limite de mi.

- Quien de ustedes, publique algo que yo no he dicho, recibiran noticias de mi abogado.

Todos me miraron como diciendome " no nos importa"

Refunfuñe furiosa y me aleje de esas aves de rapiña.

Paso un siglo hasta que llegue a mi camarín.

Lo abrí rápido sin mirar y cerré lo mas pronto que pude.

- ¡Dios! Es una tortura.

- ¿ lo crees?

Abri los ojos asustada cuando me encontre con él.

- ¿ Asi que no somos nada? ¿ Solo amigos?

Suspire cansada.

- ¿ como lo supiste ?

- Saliste en vivo y en directo , de costa a costa - dijo abriendo sus brazos-

Lo mire incredula.

- ¿ En vivo? Ohh Dios- susurre al punto de desfallecer.

- Si, y también tu amenaza.

Tome mi cabeza con mis manos, y me empece a sacar el maquillaje ignorando a mi visita, ignorando la reprimenda que vendria con mi manager por lo que le dije a los medios. Solo pensaba en él. Darien... ¿ Por que no me quieres?

- ¿no me vas a contestar?

Me trajo nuevamente a la horrible realidad.

- ¿ Que cosa Diamante ?

- Ya lo sabes.

- Hace mas de un año que tu y yo no somos nada. No has anunciado nada a los medios porque no has querido. ¿ Por que no lo haces?

- Porque te quiero a ti.

Se acerco a mi. Y busco mi boca pero lo esquive.

- ¡ Diablos Serena! - dijo golpeando la pared. - El no te quiere! ¡No te quiere!

Cada palabra me llego al fondo.

El producto de ese dia horrible hizo catarsis en mi.

Empecé a llorar , mi cuerpo se estaba descargando de una manera descomunal.

- Yo... Lo siento. - dijo tratando de consolarme.

- ¡ Vete ! ¡ Vete de aquí!

- ¡ Serena por favor...!

- Ya se.. Ya se que el no me quiere. No me quiere por toda esta Oops!- dije señalando aquel inmundo camarín.

- Entonces no te quiere sinceramente. Lo siento mucho Serena, pero si el te quisiera de verdad no le importaria quien eres tu. Yo si Serena! Yo si te amo. Y no me importa quien eres.

Lo mire incredula.

- ¡ Claro que no te importa! Tu naciste en cuna de oro. Tu me amarias si fuera una simple empleada?

Me miro por un momento y luego me contesto.

- ¡ pues claro!

Rei con un dejo de tristeza.

- Contigo no se puede Diamante. Siempre ganas. Pero no volvere contigo. Amame todo lo que quieras. Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

- El jamas te querra.

- Me quedare toda la vida, esperándolo. No importa cuanto tarde.

Se encogio de hombros y  
salío de ese cuarto.

- Lo siento Diamante... - susurre - no puedo amarte.

Me sente frente al espejo. No había notado que pegada a él habia una rosa roja con un liston negro haciendo un bello moño.

- ¡ Darien...! - susurre mientras acariciaba los petalos de aquella flor...

- ¿ Algun dia me amaras? Te esperare por siempre...

OooooooOoooooOooooOooo


End file.
